Pappy Meets a Lady Pilot
by Becks1964
Summary: What happens when Greg Boyington meets a female pilot? Has he met his match? This is my first try let me know what you think. And thanks for HamandCheese giving the courage to do this! And these few paragraphs are just a teaser! I've changed this around a bit and corrected a few errors thanks to my beta reader, HamandCheese Let me know what you think. I couldn't upload my changes!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Pappy Meets a Lady Pilot**  
Category: TV Shows » Black Sheep Squadron/Baa Baa Black Sheep  
Author: Becks1964  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 09-04-14, Updated: 09-06-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,233

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Greg Boyington laid down on his bunk wondering what do with the rest of the afternoon. Meatball, his bull terrier, was trying to make room for himself, leaving Greg with hardly any room to get comfortable. Finally, he decided to get up and go to his desk to finish up the paper work for the day's mission.

"You win this time, Meatball. Just don't get too comfortable."

As he grabbed a bottle of scotch out of his footlocker, Larry Casey, one of his pilots opened the tent flap.

"Hey Pappy, General Moore wants to see you on Espritos ASAP; something about a new assignment."

"Wanna be my wingman?" Boyington asked. "Thought I'd give Gutterman a break and leave him in charge for awhile."

"Sure, Pappy. A trip to Espritos sounds pretty good. It has gotten so boring around here since they rotated the nurses and no new ones have shown up."

The flight to Espritos was uneventful. As soon as parked their planes, they commandeered a jeep and headed to General Moore's office.

Greg walked right in the office, but to his surprise it was empty.

Colonel Lard was sitting at the desk. Colonel Lard had always been a thorn in his side ever since he'd formed his squadron. He was not Boyington's kind of marine, either. One that was strictly by the book. He always suspected Lard had copies of the Marine Corp Manual and Naval Regulations tacked within reaching distance everywhere he went.

"Colonel Lard, I had an appointment with General Moore."

"Yes, that's right, you do. But the General had to step out and reschedule your meeting for tomorrow," Lard answered.

"You mean I have to fly all the way back to La Cava and then back here tomorrow?" Boyington glared.

"Nope, not at all. The General said just to spend the night, and he'd meet with you first thing in the morning. Take this as a one-day leave. He only had one request, that is don't break anything and behave. He doesn't want to find you in the brig in the morning."

With that said, Lard left the office.

"Pappy," asked Casey, "What about the mission tomorrow?"

"We'll radio Gutterman, tell him to head the mission tomorrow."

"And just what are we going to do tonight?" Casey asked.

"I can think of a few things." Boyington grinned.

* * *

Cheryl Montgomery was trying to decide what to wear. She'd never been the dress up girly type,- just when her mother made her. Being the daughter of an Army General and the niece of a Marine general, she'd learned. All those dang officer things. Finding a black and white sundress, she slipped it on. She was brushing her hair when her roommate, Sue came in.

"Oh I see what you decided to wear, Charlie, now help me find something," Sue said.

Cheryl grinned as Sue called her by her nickname. Being the first born child of a general, her father had wanted a boy as most men do. He'd named her Cheryl Charlotte Montgomery just so he could call her Charlie. Now all her closest friends as well as all relatives, called her by that name.

Charlie and Sue rummaged through the closet and found a blue sundress.

"Are we about ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, let me put on a little powder and lipstick. Do you want to borrow some?"

"Yes, here I have some perfume, I smuggled from my mom's dresser before I shipped out. Mom has so many bottles of perfume, she'll never know the difference," Charlie said handing her the bottle.

"So, this is a party down at the canteen by the beach?" asked Sue.

"Yes," Charlie replied, "Sounds like fun, but I've made a decision about one thing."

"And that is?" asked Sue.

"If we get to talking to any guys, I'm not telling them what we actually do, I'm so tired of when we've told these men, that we are WASPS, they look at us like we have two heads or something. This may sound juvenile, we might never see these guys again, but if we do, it'll be with our uniforms and wings."

"You know Charlie, I think you've got a point there. The guy I danced with last night, once he found out I was a pilot, he suddenly remembered he had to be up early for an early transport, yeah, right."

"Yeah," replied Cheryl, "With these civvies on, they won't know what we do."

Hooking Sue's arm with hers they headed out to the party.

* * *

"Casey, what's that smell?" asked Boyington.

"Some aftershave I found at the PX, want to borrow some?"

"No," Boyington replied, "That smells like some garbage Boyle brought back from Australia."

"The party looks like it is already in full swing, lets enjoy the one-day leave. And lets remember our promise to Colonel Lard."

"And what's that?" Boyington smirked.

"Not to break anything or wind up in the brig tonight."

* * *

The canteen was in full swing, as Cheryl and Sue entered.

"Do you see any tables or stools? asked Cheryl.

"I see two stools at a small table," Sue replied, "Let's get them."

As they started to sit down, they noticed two men right on their heels, which happened to be Boyington and Casey.

"Hi, Ladies," Boyington said, "This is our table, but we'll be gentlemen and let you have it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Major," Cheryl replied, "Go ahead, we'll find some other place to sit."

"Hey, if its ok with you," Casey answered, "How about if we share? This place is so crowded tonight."

"Its fine with me, if that's ok with you," Cheryl asked Sue.

"Fine with me," Sue replied.

As the ladies sat down, Boyington managed to grab two other stools from the bar.

""Ladies, I don't believe we've formally introduced ourselves, I'm Major Greg Boyington, VMF 214 La Cava, and this is Lieutenant Larry Casey VMF 214 La Cava"

"I'm Lieutenant Cheryl Montgomery, Transportation pool, Espritos," Cheryl said, " But my close friends and relatives call me Charlie."

"Lieutenant Sue Davidson, Transportation pool, Espritos," Sue replied.

"Charlie?" Boyington asked.

"Yeah, I was the first-born child, my dad wanted a boy and gave me this nickname. Been called this all my life by close friends and relatives," Cheryl answered.

"Would you ladies, like a drink?" Casey asked.

"Scotch and soda for me," Cheryl answered.

"Same for me," Sue replied.

Boyington and Casey headed to the bar for the drinks.

"Charlie," Sue whispered, "Do you realize who that is?"

"Yeah, Greg Boyington, our new commander, he just doesn't know it yet, and lets keep it that way."

Meanwhile at the bar, Casey and Boyington were waiting for the drinks.

"Pappy, that was a slick way to pick up those ladies," Casey said.

"Well they are some of the cutest ones in here and they didn't seem to turn us down." Boyington grinned.

With that they got the drinks and headed back to the table.

"Sue, would you like to dance?" asked Casey.

"I'd love to," Sue replied.

Casey led Sue to the dance floor.

"So Cheryl, where are you from?" Boyington asked.

"A little bit of everywhere, you can say, I'm a service brat, Army, and please call me Charlie. And you major where are you from?"

"Idaho, but I moved to Seattle when I was a little kid, then went to college there. Joined the service after I married."

"You're married?"

"No divorced, with 2 sons, Greg Junior and David."

"Well like I said," Charlie replied, "I'm a service brat, born in Memphis, Tennessee, from there it was several places. My dad was on leave visiting some relatives when he met my mom. Oh, I'm sorry I'm talking to much."

"Would you like another drink?" Boyington asked.

"Yes, please."

By then Casey and Sue had returned.

"Charlie, Larry and I are going for a walk on beach, will you be ok here?" Sue asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm a big girl, besides Greg and I are having a great conversation, see you guys later."

When Boyington returned with the drinks, Casey and Sue bid their goodbyes.

"Greg don't feel like you have to stay here with me since they left, I'm a big girl." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I'm enjoying your company. Would you like to dance?"

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the dance floor.

Several hours later, Greg and Charlie and "borrowed" a jeep and were sitting in a cove by the beach.

"So as I was saying, my summer after high school was hell. Do you know anyone in Washington?" Charlie asked.

"Just Franklin and Eleanor, only by reputation."

"Well my dad is kind a big thing with the Army, the only dates I ever got where guys trying to impress him or lick his boots. I was so glad when college started. Then the war started up and I joined. My father wasn't too happy about it, but it gave me some freedom."

"Well," Boyington said, "My marriage broke up early, we should have never gotten married in the first place, but by the time we realized it, we had two children. So I enlisted with the Flying Tigers in China, and while I was there she sent me divorce papers. But enough about that, you know what I'd like to do?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"This."

Boyington put his arms around her and kissed her. A long soulful kiss. Finally they broke apart, and Cheryl kissed him again.

"You know this could get to a little out of hand, Charlie,"

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to go back right now."

With that he kissed her again.

The sun was starting to come up as they headed back to the barracks where Sue and Charlie bunked. Boyington kissed her again as he walked her to the door.

"If you ever come to La Cava, look me up." Boyington said.

"You got a deal," Cheryl replied.

With that response, Cheryl headed in the barracks.

As she opened her barracks door, Sue sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Out with Greg Boyington, but believe me nothing happened, let me get a little shut eye before our conference on our new orders."

Cheryl laid down on her bunk and went straight to sleep.

As Greg stepped in the guest quarters, he saw Casey was already up.

"And just where have you been?" asked Casey.

"Let's talk about it later, let me get a little shut before this conference with General Moore."

Before his head, hit the pillow, Boyington was asleep.

**End of Chapter 1. Also I don't own any rights to the show or its characters. I have just loved this show since the age of 13. This story has been going around in my head for years. Please also check out my friend's fic Poor Little Lamb by HamandCheese!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey began shaking Boyington's shoulder.

"Greg, come on wake up, General Moore's aide just came by and we are to meet him in his quarters." Casey said, "Here's some coffee, come on Greg, get up."

Boyington rubbed his eyes.

"You got a bottle for me to put in that coffee?"

"Right here, Greg. We've got to go."

Boyington grabbed the coffee, took the bottle of scotch from Casey, and mixed it.

"Come on, let's go," Boyington said.

Ten minutes later they were in General Moore's quarters.

"Greg, I'll have to say I'm proud of you, you didn't break anything and I didn't have to get you out of the brig. From now on, I think you need to bring Casey with you instead of Gutterman."

Both Boyington and Casey grinned.

"Ok, here's the deal. We need bombers ferried to Munda. Only problem is this planes are unarmed, so they'll be finished up at Munda," Moore explained.

"General," Boyington said, "We're not ferry pilots, we're fighter pilots."

"Quit interrupting, Boyington, if you'll just let me finish. I need fighter pilots to escort these unarmed bombers, that's where you come in. You'll be escorting two planes a day and the ferry pilots will be stationed at La Cava. Now here goes, these pilots are WASPS"

"WASPS?" Boyington asked,

"Yes, Women Air Force Service pilots." Moore answered, "Do you think you and the Black Sheep can handle two women pilots? And behave yourselves?"

"Yes, General I believe we can handle it," Boyington said.

"Well, there's one more issue about one of these pilots."

"And that it?"

"One of them is my niece, Lieutenant Cheryl Montgomery, but we call her Charlie."

"Your niece, sir?"

"That's right my niece, who didn't like tea parties and dolls, just airplanes. A cousin of ours decided to teach her how to fly his crop duster, when she'd visit relatives in Mississippi. The next thing we know, she's enlisted as a WASP. My sister's husband wasn't too thrilled, but Charlie's headstrong, I think it's a Moore trait."

"We can handle this General, I'll get back to La Cava and tell the boys about our guests,"

"Thanks Greg, I knew I could count on you. Her partner Lieutenant Sue Davidson."

With that, Casey and Boyington left Moore's quarters.

"How do you like that?" Casey asked, "Charlie and Sue are pilots, stationed on La Cava?"

"Yeah, they seemed to mislead us just a bit," Boyington said, "Let's head back to La Cava and inform the Sheep."

They commandeered a jeep and headed for the airstrip. Boyington couldn't wait to tell the Sheep this one. And Charlie was Moore's niece.

* * *

Several hours later, Charlie and Sue found themselves in Moore's office.

"Well girls, are you ready for La Cava and the Black Sheep?" Moore asked.

"Yes, I know we can, General." Charlie responded.

"Dismissed, enjoy your last night on Espritos, Charlie, can I have a word with you?"

Inwardly, Charlie groaned. She told Sue she'd meet her at the barracks later.

"Yes, General?" Charlie asked after Sue left.

Moore got up and closed the door.

"Now, Charlie these Black Sheep on La Cava, they're damn good, but they're a little rough. I know you Charlie, you can handle this and them."

"Oh Uncle Tom, stop it. I'm just another WASP. Ok? I'm a just a pilot under your command. Just don't make sure Dad doesn't show up for a surprise visit."

Moore got up from his desk and put his arms around Charlie.

"Love you kiddo, just watch yourself around Boyington and his bunch will you?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie replied.

* * *

Boyington had gathered everyone in operations shack. Gutterman had already informed him of the day's mission, which had gone well, meaning no downed planes.

"Ok meatheads, here we go, we're going to be doing patrol to Rendova, then escort a bomber to Munda to be fitted for bombs."

"You mean an unarmed bomber? Sounds like friendly waters. We won't be seeing any action, will we?" Anderson spoke up.

"We hope not till we get the bomber to Munda," Boyington replied.

"So we're not going to see much action then, are we Gramps?" Gutterman replied.

"I hope not." Boytington replied.

"We've been on a hot streak Greg, now they're pulling us out?" Anderson said.

"Listen Anderson, Gutterman, and all you other groaning meatheads, yes, we are fighter pilots, but fighters aren't going to win this war, bombers are. We'll be doing this six days a week and the ferry pilots are going to lay down here between trips. And that's the other part to this this ferry pilots," Boytington replied.

"Ferry pilots are ferry pilots, that's no big deal," Gutterman replied.

"These ferry pilots are WASPS, Women Air Force Service Pilots." Boyington said.

"I don't know about flying with a woman, Greg, give me a break." Gutterman said.

"Hey, if General Moore says they're ok, they are. Give them a chance, Gutterman. Quit groaning meatheads, we can do this. Moore said he wanted the best fighter escorts, and that's why we were picked. They'll be arriving tomorrow. They'll take a transport to Rendova, escort them to Munda, then they'll meets us back here each night."Boyington replied.

"Have you met these WASPS?" Gutterman asked.

"Yes, Casey and I met with them briefly. Anyway let's get our last patrol in the slot over with tomorrow, and the girls will be here tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"Call for transport to Vella La Cava take off in fifteen minutes" the speaker boomed.

Charlie and Sue were the first ones in line. Charlie handed her papers to the transport pilot at the stairs and Sue did the same.

"What two nice girls like you," asked the transport pilot looking at their papers, "Going to be doing with Boyington's bunch?"

"They've hired us to do KP duty and dig latrines," Sue retorted.

The transport pilot handed them the papers back and they got on board.

"Charlie, how do you think Larry and Greg feel about us misleading them a bit?" Sue asked.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Charlie answered.

Three hours later, the transport landed on La Cava. Charlie peeked out to window to see if she saw Boyington or Casey.

"Don't see them yet," Charlie said grabbing her stuff.

Sue grabbed her stuff and the transport pilot stopped them before the ladder came up to open the plane.

"Have fun doing KP and all that latrine work, ladies" He said.

They both rolled their eyes and made the way down the ladder to the strip. There was a group to meet them.

Anderson spoke first.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to the 214, we have Lieutenant T. J, Wiley, Don French, Jerry Bragg, and Captain James Gutterman our exec officer, and I am Robert

Anderson."

Boytington broke through the crowd with Casey beside him.

"I'm Greg Boyington and this is Larry Casey."

"Nice to see you again, Major and you to Lieutenant Casey," Charlie replied.

"Likewise," Sue replied.

"We've got a tent set up for you girls, Gutterman will take you. We'll have a briefing at 1700. Then after that, we thought we'd give you a welcome to La Cava

Party."

"Sounds great, lead the way Captain," Sue said.

"Call me Jim," Gutterman replied.

Charlie and Sue followed Gutterman to the tent. He left them to get settled.

"Well, well, well, we made it Charlie." Sue replied.

Charlie's response was a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the sheep along with Charlie and Sue were gathered in the operations shack.

"Ok, ladies and meatheads this is it,"Boyington addressed the crowd, "A transport plane with pick up Charlie and Sue at 06:30 headed for Rendova. We'll take off at 07:30 to rendezvous with them at Rendova, then escort their bomber to Munda, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ladies," Boyington said, "We are having a welcome party for you tonight, you girls up for it?"

"You got it Major," Charlie replied.

"Sounds great to me," Sue said.

"Ok, dismissed, but let's not drag the party out, with this new mission, I don't want this bunch all flying with hangovers," Boytington said, "We'll see all of you in the Sheep's Pen later."

Charlie and Sue showered at the nurse's shower and made their way back to their tents. Boyington had already informed them they could wear whatever they wanted to when they were on La Cava. They both changed into shorts and tops and headed for the sheep's pen.

As they entered, T.J. Wiley walked up to Charlie, while Anderson started talking with Sue.

"Ladies, what'll you have?" Anderson asked, "And for once we have more than scotch and beer. We've been keeping a couple of cases of wine in the ocean at the beach. We brought a case for tonight."

"Wine is fine with me," Charlie replied.

"Me too," Sue answered.

As T.J., and Anderson got their drinks, both Charlie and Sue scanned their eyes over the Sheep's Pen.

"Stop it, Charlie, I've already looked, Greg and Larry aren't in here yet. They're probably still irked with us because we didn't tell them we were coming here," Sue said.

"I know, but I couldn't help but look, Sue, it's just something about Greg, I wish I could put my finger on it." Charlie replied.

Anderson and T.J. returned with the bottles of wine and cups. Anderson poured some in the cups he provided.

"So where are you ladies from?" T.J. asked.

"I'm from Boston," Sue replied.

"Me," Charlie answered, "Memphis, Tennessee and everywhere."

"Everywhere?" T. J. asked.

"Service brat, Army," Charlie replied.

"Philadelphia," T.J. replied.

"Well I was born in Kentucky, but raised in Ohio." Anderson answered.

Someone started up the jukebox.

"Charlie, would you like to dance?" T. J. asked.

"Sure."

Taking her hand they began dancing. Soon Anderson and Sue joined them.

An hour or two had gone by, the wine was getting low, so Anderson brought out some scotch.

Then, the door to the Sheep's Pen opened and in walked Casey, Boyington, and Gutterman. They headed to the bar.

"Any more of that wine left?" Boyington asked.

"Yea, Pappy, we saved the last bottle for you, I was just getting ready to bring out some scotch," Anderson replied.

Boyington grabbed the last bottle of wine and walked over to Charlie.

"Would you like to join me in this last bottle of wine?" Boytington asked.

"T.J., this has been nice, but do you mind?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Pappy, come on," T.J. said.

"Hey nothing personal T.J. but I think Greg and I have a few things to discuss." Charlie said.

Charlie leaned over, gave T.J. a kiss on the cheek. Boyington held the door open for her and they left the Sheep Pen.

Meanwhile, Casey had managed to squeeze in between Sue and Anderson at the table.

"Hey," Anderson said.

Sue held her hand up.

"Bob, its ok, no offense, but Larry and I need to straighten something out."

"Yes, you could say that," Casey said, "A walk on the beach."

Sue shook her head yes.

"Thanks for a great evening Bob and T.J., see you in the morning."

Larry escorted Sue out of the Sheep Pen.

T.J. turned to Anderson.

"How does the Phantom on East Philly strike out like that?"

"T.J.," Anderson replied, "I think those four have some unfinished business. Come on, let's go see if it's shift change at the hospital."

"But they changed the locks again," T.J. said.

Gutterman pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Doc Reese gave me a spare." He grinned.

As Charlie climbed in the jeep, Boyington's bull terrier jumped in her lap.

"Meatball," Boytington said, "Get out!"

Charlie petted the dog and in response Meatball licked her face.

"Oh, come on Greg, he wants to go," Charlie said, "I don't think he'll be interrupting anything, we're just talking remember?"

Charlie continued to hold the dog in her lap while Boyington drove to a secluded area. It was a special place the sheep usually went to think and drink alone. Knowing the spot would be empty, that's where he decided to take her. Neither had spoken during the short drive. When the jeep stopped, Meatball jumped out to do some exploring.

"Well?"Boyington asked.

"Well? What?" Charlie said, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"You might say that." Boyington responded.

Pouring some of the wine in cups, he handed one to Charlie.

"Ok, Greg," Charlie began, "When I realized who you were it was too late to back out of what I told you I did. Most men when I've told them what I do, they look at me like I have two heads or something. And oh yeah the other thing, yes, General Thomas Moore is my uncle. My dad is General William Montgomery, US Army. And then there's me, the Woman Air Force Service Pilot."

"Well, I can kind of see why you did it," Boyington said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do, that's a long line of history there."

"I'm sure General Moore said something to you, but I don't want hear any of it. I'm a pilot under your command."

"Yeah, but this one thing."

Boyington took her in his arms and kissed her. Charlie broke away for a second, smiled and kissed him back.

"I think we can keep this professional &amp; personal separate," Boyington said.

"Yeah, me too, I think I better hit the sack, that transport will be here early enough," Charlie said.

They both drink the last of the wine and Boyington drove Charlie back to her tent.

Before she opened the tent flap, she heard Sue giggle. Then heard Casey's laugh.

"Are you guys decent?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, come on in, Larry was just leaving," Sue said.

"Come on Larry," Boyington said, "We better let these girls get a little sleep, I'll take you back to your tent."

Casey pecked Sue on the lips.

"See you in the morning, blue eyes," Casey said.

Charlie winked at Boyington

"Goodnight."

Charlie and Sue settled in their bunks.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Well what?" Sue replied.

"Good night, Sue, sweet dreams."

"You too, Charlie."

Between the long day and the wine, neither had any problem falling asleep.


End file.
